Clock generators, in particular for switching systems, have been built using submodules. In this case, the submodules are each designed for specific reference clock types. With this design, each submodule had only one reference clock interface. Adaptation to a transmission frequency or a cable variant was otherwise achieved by manual setting; a specification of alarm thresholds for level monitoring was achieved by a one-off setting, preferably during production of the submodules.